Nano-engineered materials offer markedly different physical, chemical and material properties in contrast with bulk materials. There is an increasing consensus that nano-engineered materials and devices could broadly impact the field of biomaterials and bioengineering. However, before this vision is implemented, reliable and affordable methods must be developed that can produce, process and utilize nanopowders for nano-engineered biomaterials. Conventional methods of producing powders, such as spray drying, milling or lyophilization, have serious limitations. Recent breakthroughs offer methods of producing nanoscale powders but produce powders that have broad particle size distribution or are agglomerated. Furthermore, many processes are too expensive (> $100,000 per kg). This effort seeks to develop a technology that can produce significantly superior quality, affordable nanoscale powders in bulk. Phase seeks to establish the proof-of-concept. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The technology to be developed may be useful in providing nano- engineered powders for a wide range of dental care applications. Some applications include improved fillers, inserts, implants, bonding agents, sealants, and composites.